Remembrance
by phoniexchild
Summary: Companion fic to 'Fairytales', you don't really need to read that one though.


Remembrance By: PhoniexChild Summary: Companion fic to 'Fairytales', you don't really need to read that one though. Set in either the end of Fifth Year or in Sixth Year, doesn't really matter which. I just picture Ron as sixteen. Warnings: Not beta-ed, '.' is for thoughts.  
  
Lately Hermione Granger had been 5think about the past. She wasn't sure of why, expect that he and all her friends' lives were in danger. That could cause a person to reminisce. Today's topic of choice is Ron Weasley. Well, not that she actually had a choice, her brain often decided to think about Ron without consulting her. At first this bothered her and she tried to think of other, more -productive- things. Though that failed horribly, since it proved that the more she tried not thinking about Ron, the more she did. So she eventually gave up.  
  
Sighing slightly, Hermione rested her chin on the palm of her left hand, her fingers gently tapping her lips in no particular pattern. She really needed to finish up this essay for Snape. She had no idea why she left it to do last, but she really wished she hadn't. It was a nice Sunday afternoon; she shouldn't be in the library alone. She hadn't seen Ron or Harry all day. They had both still been asleep at eleven when Hermione had left for the library. Seeing as it was almost two now, she was positive they were both awake and avoiding the library, lest Hermione force them to actually do their homework a few days before its due.  
  
Though here was another reason Hermione was distracted, there was this memory. Well, not truly a memory. More like a feeling. The feeling was quite exhilarating as well. Hermione for the life of her couldn't remember why she felt that feeling. She had been able to figure out that whatever caused this emotion, this feeling happened in her Second Year, when she had been Petrified. It was the only memory between seeing the Basilisk from Penelope Clearwater's mirror and Madam Pomfrey fretting over her as she woke up. She had been pondering over this for quite awhile. Hermione wasn't sure how long exactly, but at least a few months. She probably would have figured it out by now if she led a peaceful life, but that's just not how it worked out.  
  
Hermione tried to concentrate on the essay, but to no avail. Yet again her mind wondered and quiet suddenly she realized something. Her fingers immediately stopped their pointless tapping.  
  
Hermione's mind was going a mile a second. Her two best friends were -boys- . And if she could have a crush on one of them, then it was quite possible that one of them could like her back. She wondered - Harry? No, he had never said or done anything that would make her think anything other than friendship. And even if Harry had kissed her when she was Petrified, that didn't explain the exhilaration she could remember feeling. Now Ron - that -would- explain her feeling of exhilaration. She had had a crush on Ron Weasley since First Year. He was the first boy she had ever cried over. She had been so upset that she had even -skipped class-! But of course, after him and Harry saving her from that mountain troll, she had to forgive him.  
  
So she had experienced that exhilarating feeling because someone kissed her. And the only person she could think of that could cause her to react like that was Ron Weasley. So in conclusion Ron Weasley had kissed her, Hermione Granger, when they were twelve. .So that meant Ron definitely liked her. She had had an inkling of suspicion due to how he was jealous about Viktor, but if Ron kissed her, then it was for certain. ..But -why- when she was Petrified? And -why- did he act like a prat, like he didn't like her any more than a friend?  
  
Hermione sighed. Ron Weasley had to be the most confusing boy in the world! Every other boy was like two plus two equals four, while Ron was two plus two equals the square root of sixteen. Same answer, just a different way of getting there.  
  
Well, Hermione was now determined to find out -why- Ron had never quite acted like he liked her. She quickly packed away all of her books and other necessities. She quickly left the library; the corridors proved slightly chilly. Hermione walked as fast as she could. She would have ran, but would probably end up caught by either Filch or Mrs. Norris.  
  
By the time she reached the Fat Lady, Hermione was slightly winded. She stood there catching her breath for a moment, and almost subconsciously her hand went up to check her hair, but paused midway as she realized what she was doing.  
  
'Dear god, I've been spending too much time around Lavender and Parvati.'  
  
Silently laughing at herself, Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"Phoenix feather." The Fat Lady opened without a word. Hermione scrambled into the Gryffindor Common Room. There were only three people inside - Harry Potter and Ginny and Ron Weasley. Relief flooded her.  
  
Harry, who was playing chess with Ginny, looked up and upon seeing Hermione smiled and gave a little wave then quickly returned to the chess match. Apparently Ron had taught Ginny a thing or two about chess. She was so involved in what her next move would be; she didn't notice Hermione come in.  
  
Hermione gave a nervous little smile to the pair, but they weren't looking. She turned and saw Ron sitting in a nice, comfy chair in front of the fire. He looked asleep, too. She walked over and dropped, rather loudly, her bag onto the floor beside Ron's chair. Ron was oblivious, but Harry and Ginny looked over. Hermione just flashed them a quick grin, then refocused her attention on the sleeping Ron. She leaned over him a bit and then poked him in the side.  
  
"Wha?" Ron sat up quickly, suddenly awake.  
  
Hermione just laughed. "Hi. Didn't get enough sleep earlier?"  
  
Ron grinned, which caused her heart to pound just a bit more than usual. "Nope."  
  
Hermione took a quick yet deep breath and moved closer to Ron. "I need to ask you something."  
  
He looked up at her, slightly surprised. "Okay."  
  
She paused, wondering how to phrase this. "Is there anything," She began slowly, "I need to know about?" 'Okay, -that- was probably the most confusing question ever.'  
  
Ron just looked at her, blinking in confusion. "Huh?"  
  
Hermione stifled down a sigh, it was her own fault. "About when I was Petrified." She let that hang in the air between them.  
  
Ron's ears became pink. Hermione smiled inside. She leaned closer; their noses were touching now. She could feel his breath mingle with hers. Ron was slowly becoming crimson.  
  
"Why?" She whispered, staring into his eyes, reading all of his emotions.  
  
Ron muttered two words that if Hermione wasn't so close, she would have missed. In fact, even being less than two inches from his mouth, she could barely hear it. "Snow White."  
  
Suddenly it all made sense. Hermione grinned, thinking, 'Finially.'  
  
Then without further ado, Hermione closed the less than two inch gap.  
  
Hermione heard a sound that she didn't bother to identify from somewhere in the general direction of the chess game. But she ignored that as Ron's arms found her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
The feeling of exhilaration that Hermione remembered from the innocent 'Snow White' kiss was nothing compared to what she was experiencing now. She felt like she would implode, in a good way, of course, a -very- good way.  
  
This kiss was just as innocent as the other, but just a bit more needy.  
  
They both pulled back simultaneously. Hermione leaned a tiny bit forward so that their noses were touching again.  
  
"You know, you have beautiful eyes." She said simply. 


End file.
